Laissez moi mourir
by oOJuneOo
Summary: Une nuit de malchance, une nuit d'angoisse, une nuit qui laisse un souvenir horrible à Lily. Mais qui l'a sauvée de ce cauchemar avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et l'aidera à se sauver elle-même?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, que j'aurais le temps de finir, étant donné que je suis en vacances... Désolée d'avoir abandonné l'autre, mais je n'étais plus dedans…

En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise !

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était assise à se demander pour quelle raison elle était venue à cette fête. Elle n'aimait pas les fêtes. Bien sûr, qu'elle savait qu'elle était venue pour faire plaisir à son amie Aurore, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un an, mais franchement, elles auraient pu aller au cinéma ou au bowling au lieu de faire une énorme fiesta chez cette dernière.

Tous ces gens qui tournaient autour d'elle dans un brouhaha indéfinissable lui paraissaient presque étrangers à ses yeux. Elle avait vécu toute son enfance et ses vacances d'été avec eux, mais ils étaient devenus des inconnus pour elle. Ses vrais amis, ils étaient à Poudlard, pas dans ce petit village perdu au milieu de l'Angleterre, où les gens étaient complètement normaux et sans aucune histoire. Elle avait besoin d'aventure, de magie, de suspens.

Pour passer un peu le temps, elle se mit à observer les comportements des personnes présentes.

Elle vit d'abord Julian, qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Sarah, cette dernière ne voulant pas lui parler, parce qu'il avait déjà couché avec la moitié des filles de l'école. Cette situation plutôt comique lui rappelait celle de Sirius Black avec sa meilleure amie Clara.

Un autre garçon était assis tout seul de l'autre côté de la pièce, et de temps en temps, se faisait aborder par une fille qui passait par là, et à qui il envoyait un sourire séducteur avant de s'excuser en lui faisant comprendre qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur et que ce n'était pas elle. Celui-ci lui faisait penser à James Potter, le mec le plus séduisant de Poudlard au même niveau que Sirius Black, mais qu'aucune fille n'arrivait à atteindre, parce qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. D'ailleurs, la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres à Poudlard était « Qui est cette fille qu'il attend ? ».

Cette soirée ressemblait à toutes les soirées qu'elle pouvait passer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et auxquelles elle ne participait de toute façon pas, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout les comportements des gens qui se retrouvaient dans ce genre de petite fêtes.

En poussant un soupir, Lily se leva du pouf où elle était assise depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et rejoignit la star de la soirée, son amie Aurore.

Cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus lui faisait penser à sa meilleure amie Clara. Tout comme elle, elle aimait être jolie et plaire aux garçons. Lily quant à elle était plutôt discrète et réservée, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchées de devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

« Rory… Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller » dit-elle en montrant l'heure sur sa montre. « Il est tard, et je dois finir de préparer ma valise. »

Désolée, elle ne l'était pas du tout, et sa valise était déjà terminée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire de la peine à la jeune fille souriante qui lui faisait face en lui disant qu'elle en avait marre de sa soirée.

« Ah oui, la rentrée c'est bientôt. Tu sais, cette idée d'aller dans un pensionnat, je trouve ça débile. Tu pourrais aller à l'école avec nous tous ! » dit-elle avec une mimique boudeuse.

« Je sais, mais si j'allais à l'école normale, je n'aurais pas autant de chance d'intégrer l'université dont j'ai envie » mentit Lily.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en soit, car elle doutait de pouvoir entrer à l'école de Médicomagie si elle allait à l'école Moldue.

Avec un sourire, elle prit la main d'Aurore.

« On se voit l'été prochain ! »

Puis elle prit son manteau à l'entrée et sortit de la maison.

Dans le jardin devant la maison, elle vit quelques couples qui s'embrassaient et eut un pincement au cœur, se demandant quand son tour viendrait. Elle ne se sentait pas moche. Bien sûr, elle était rousse et avait des taches de rousseurs, ce que quelques personnes n'aimaient pas, mais malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, elle était plutôt jolie. Pourtant, aucun garçon à Poudlard ne s'était intéressé à elle depuis qu'elle y était.

Elle détourna alors le regard, et les mains dans les poches à cause du froid qui régnait à l'extérieur malgré le mois d'août, Lily sortit du jardin par le petit portail en fer, avant de marcher rapidement pour regagner sa rue. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se promener la nuit dans ses ruelles. Premièrement, parce que ce n'était pas très sûr, surtout aux alentours de minuit, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette avec elle, et ne pourrait pas se défendre si elle se faisait agresser.

Alors qu'elle tournait au croisement, un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle. Le cœur battant plus rapidement, Lily pressa le pas. Quelqu'un la suivait, elle en était presque sûre.

Bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Des pas qui accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'elle-même le faisait. Affolée, elle tenta de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, et vit qu'un homme la suivait de près, fixant son regard sur elle. En la voyant se retourner, il lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Il portait un long manteau noir et un chapeau, donc elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait rien d'un gentil voisin venu pour la raccompagner.

« Bonjour, ma petite mademoiselle » dit-il d'une voix rauque, qui fit frissonner Lily. « Alors on se promène toute seule la nuit ? Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et continua d'accélérer le pas, jusqu'à se mettre à courir.

Alors qu'elle passait entre deux rangées d'immeubles, elle vit un mur se construire de lui-même devant elle. D'un sursaut, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui la suivait, et ce n'est que là qu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans la main. C'était un sorcier. Il venait de sortir sa baguette pour faire apparaître ce mur, sur lequel elle s'appuyait maintenant, dans l'espoir de passer à travers.

« Inutile d'essayer. Tu n'iras plus très loin maintenant. » dit-il en souriant, montrant ses dents sales.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Pétrifiée, Lily ne put que le regarder, de la terreur dans les yeux, et le cœur battant à lui arracher la poitrine.

« Lâchez-moi » réussit-elle à dire.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, alors qu'il lui arrachait son manteau.

« Je vous ai dit de me lâcher » répéta-t-elle en pleur.

« Et moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie » dit-il en se collant à elle pour lui montrer l'excitation qu'elle avait provoquée dans son pantalon. « Tu vas d'abord devoir m'aider avec ça. C'est pas gentil d'exciter les monsieur et de pas vouloir aider après espèce de petite garce. »

Il lui arracha alors ses habits, comme s'ils avaient été faits de papier et de scotch, et la contempla dans sa nudité. Lily, honteuse et humiliée, essayait de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en continuant de pleurer.

L'homme se mit alors à enlever son pantalon et d'une gifle magistrale, l'envoya à terre.

« Alors… Tu vois que tu y arrives quand tu le veux »

Lily, affalée sur le sol froid, complètement nue, regardait l'homme s'approcher d'elle, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Il s'approcha alors doucement, le sexe dans la main hors de son pantalon, pour le plus grand dégoût de la jeune rouquine, qui ferma les yeux.

« Non » gémit-elle alors qu'elle sentit qu'il la touchait.

C'était de sa faute, il le lui avait dit. Elle n'était qu'une garce. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être jolie et l'exciter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était jolie ? À ce moment, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour être moche, où pour disparaître.

« On va s'amuser maintenant » entendit-elle près de son oreille.

Et alors qu'il entrait en elle et qu'elle poussait un cri déchirant de douleur, elle le sentit se raidir et entendit un cri venant de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

« SI T'ES PAS PARTI DANS LES DEUX MINUTES, T'ES MORT ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour pour ce deuxième chapitre un peu plus joyeux. Je vois que vous avez tous trouvé le premier répugnant, alors je vais essayer de m'améliorer ^^

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_« SI T'ES PAS PARTI DANS LES DEUX MINUTES, T'ES MORT ! » _

_Un brouillard s'éleva autour de Lily ; Un brouillard épais, un brouillard noir. Bientôt elle ne perçut plus que des rais de lumières qui lui passaient au dessus de la tête, la frôlant, pour atterrir contre le mur derrière elle._

_Elle entendait des bribes de voix, elle pouvait entendre que quelqu'un était venu la sauver, mais elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit._

_Lentement, elle sentit ses membres se relâcher et ses yeux se fermer, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond._

Une semaine après, elle était toujours dans un état second, ne sachant pas vraiment pour quelle raison elle avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour retourner à l'école en cette dernière rentrée scolaire.

Elle se tenait devant le Poudlard Express, une boule au ventre. Elle avait voulu faire cette dernière année pour ne pas avoir à la refaire l'année suivante et pour être enfin libérée de ses obligations scolaires. Elle ne pensait pas alors que se serait si difficile pour elle d'affronter les autres.

Evidemment, personne n'avait entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé, vu que ce petit incident s'était déroulé dans une petite ruelle d'un village moldu perdu au milieu de l'Angleterre. Personne sauf une personne. Lily ne savait toujours pas qui l'avait sauvée de cette affreuse expérience. Elle avait voulu remercier cet homme, car elle avait reconnu que c'était un homme au timbre de sa voix, mais il n'était pas venu la voir à l'hôpital par la suite.

Lâchant un gros soupir, elle entra dans le train, sa valise derrière elle, et chercha un compartiment vide. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle n'aimait pas la compagnie, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec des gens en ce moment. Peut-être que quand tout serait revenu dans l'ordre. Mais est-ce qu'un jour elle arriverait à oublier ?

Elle trouva alors un compartiment presque vide, et se dit qu'elle se contenterait bien de cela. Il n'y avait qu'une personne assise sur le banc de ce compartiment, et c'était sa meilleure amie Clara.

Elle entra sans un mot et s'assit en face de son amie, posant sa valise sur le siège à côté d'elle, pour signifier aux personnes qui passeraient devant que la place n'était pas libre.

« Hey Lil's… Alors ces vacances ? » dit-elle enjouée, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Super » répondit Lily d'une voix morne.

Son amie fronça les sourcils. Lily enleva sa veste et sa casquette, et son amie, les yeux ronds, la regarda de haut en bas, l'air totalement incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Comment t'es habillée ? Lily qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lily haussa les épaules sans répondre. Après son accident, elle avait décidé d'éviter le plus possible d'attirer les regards masculins, pour éviter ainsi par la même occasion d'avoir à subir une nouvelle fois ce genre d'agression. Elle avait donc pris les premiers ciseaux qui venaient et avait coupé sa magnifique chevelure auburn. Elle avait aussi décidé de ne porter plus que des habits larges, cachant bien ses formes féminines.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pendant les vacances Lily ? » demanda Clara suspicieuse.

Lily sentit des larmes monter. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle était encore très sensible, mais elle n'allait pas le montrer. Non, elle serait forte. Elle pouvait gérer ce problème comme une adulte.

« C'est… »

Après tout, Clara était sa meilleure amie. Elle lui devait bien de lui raconter. Pourtant, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Pas maintenant »

Clara se pencha en avant pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

« Okay, on en reparlera quand tu seras prête à m'en parler, mais ne garde pas ça pour toi trop longtemps, ça pourrait te bouffer l'intérieur. »

Lily sourit tristement à son amie, et hocha la tête.

« Merci Clara »

« Les amis sont là pour ça » dit-elle en souriant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Noémie Lafforde pour entrer dans le compartiment.

« Dégagez d'ici ! » dit-elle d'un air supérieur. « On a besoin de place pour nous asseoir »

« Et nous pas ? » demanda calmement Clara.

Nomémie Lafforde était la peste de Poudlard. Pour elle, l'école était son domaine et les autres étudiants, ses esclaves. Elle contrôlait tout le monde et faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait des gens, mais les seuls qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler étaient bien les maraudeurs, Clara et Lily.

« Ma personne a beaucoup plus de valeur que la tienne, alors s'il faut que tu t'assoies par terre pour que je puisse avoir un siège, soit. »

Clara se mit à rire, se qui déconcerta Noémie.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Elle se tourna alors vers Lily pour lui dire que cela valait aussi pour elle, mais quand elle vit son état, elle en resta bouche bée.

« Alors la… Si je m'attendais à voir des clochardes venir à Poudlard, j'aurais certainement changé d'école. »

Clara rit encore plus fort, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Noémie.

« Mais on attend que ça, Miss Parfaite. Change donc d'école, tu nous feras des vacances ! »

Lily se contentait de jeter un regard noir à Noémie. Ce n'était pas cette garce qui allait lui dicter sa conduite. Elle avait beau ne pas être en forme ces jours, elle était bien assez de mauvaise humeur pour lui foutre une raclée.

« Allez, clocharde, retourne dans ta ruelle et laisse moi cette place. »

Lily se leva et se posta bien droite devant Noémie.

« Va te faire foutre » dit-elle calmement

Son regard était tellement effrayant, que totalement décontenancée par la situation, Noémie recula hors du compartiment et tourna les talons.

« Venez les filles, on va chercher un compartiment qui sente pas la merde. »

Lily, peu désireuse de poursuivre cette petite guéguerre, se rassit sur son siège et referma la porte du compartiment d'un coup de pied.

« Et sinon… Tes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle à une Clara abasourdie.

« Euh… »

Et Lily passa le reste du trajet a écouter les aventures de son amie, les joies et les peines de ses vacances, les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés. Si bien qu'elles arrivèrent à Poudlard avant que Clara n'ait pu finir son récit.

Alors que son amie parlait, Lily se demandait comment elle allait gérer cette nouvelle année, et pourquoi elle était montée dans ce train.


	3. Chapter 3

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier **xD Mini xD **pour ses reviews qui me font beaucoup rire !!

Et merci aussi à tous les autres… Je vais tout de suite vous mettre la suite !

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

C'est d'un pas lent que Lily parcourait les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la Grande Salle. Le fait de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver face à une centaine de personne ne lui faisait pas forcement plaisir. Surtout qu'elle savait que la moitié, voir plus, des personnes présentes étaient des hommes, ces êtres immondes qui nous bercent d'illusions et nous balancent des couteaux à la première occasion.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pull difforme et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

Clara se tenait à côté d'elle, toute souriante. Elle, elle était heureuse de reprendre les cours, de revoir ses amis, de pouvoir être à nouveau dans cet endroit qui était comme une seconde maison, voir une première étant donné le temps qu'elles passaient ici.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient de plus en plus proches. Lily n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de repartir en courant dans l'autre sens et de prendre d'assaut le train pour qu'il retourne à Londres avec elle à bord. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards des autres. Elle ne le sentait pas.

Son amie, qui avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas, lui prit le bras.

« C'est bon… Tu peux le faire Lily, ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

« Je… Vas-y toi. Je n'ai pas faim, je vais monter directement dans les dortoirs. »

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit de louper le premier repas ! »

« Ah ? Et c'est écrit dans le règlement ? Non ! Je n'ai pas faim, je ne vais pas y aller. Tu me rejoindras en haut quand tu auras fini okay ? »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se rendit dans sa Salle Commune. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle soit seule un moment.

Les sept étages montés, elle se retrouva rapidement affalée sur le fauteuil dans lequel on pouvait être sûr de la trouver depuis toutes ses années, et se mit à réfléchir à comment elle pourrait survivre si elle n'allait pas manger. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'aller dans la Grande Salle sans avoir de sueur froide à l'idée de voir des gens.

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées, et ne fut réveillée qu'une heure après, quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Hey »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se trouva face aux grands yeux bleus de Sirius Black.

« TOUCHE-MOI PAS ! » hurla-t-elle en se levant précipitamment du fauteuil pour s'éloigner de lui.

Une fois la surprise passée, Sirius, avec un petit sourire timide, essaya de s'approcher.

« Ça ne va pas Evans ? Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. »

Le cœur de Lily battait trop rapidement, elle était essoufflée alors qu'elle n'avait fait aucun effort. Black l'avait réveillée au mauvais moment et il avait osé poser sa main sur elle. Il ne devait pas la toucher. Personne ne devait la toucher. Elle était sale !

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait seuls dans la pièce et qu'elle s'était un peu ridiculisée. Derrière Black se tenait Clara, près du portrait. Elle avait vu les maraudeurs monter, et avait décidé d'écourter son repas afin qu'ils n'embêtent pas Lily, qui n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs, mais elle était arrivée un peu tard.

À côté d'elle, entrés juste avant, se trouvaient les trois autres maraudeurs. Peter, comme d'habitude, regardait par terre, Remus fronçait les sourcils en regardant Lily comme si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas du tout, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, et James…

Elle fut étonnée de voir que James avait l'air…

En fait, James la regardait d'un air triste. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à celui-là ? Pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ? Il était déçu qu'elle ne soit toujours pas prosternée devant lui comme il le voulait depuis si longtemps ?

Elle se souvenait de ce jour où James lui avait dit, après une gifle magistrale qu'elle lui avait lancée, que quoi qu'elle décide, il serait toujours là pour elle. Eh bien non. Il n'avait pas été là quand elle en avait eu besoin. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait été là. Elle avait dû affronter cela toute seule. Elle était la seule à comprendre ce que ça faisait.

« Lily-jolie… Tes cheveux ? »

Ah c'était donc ça. Il était triste parce qu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux. Quelles futilités vraiment. N'y avait-il pas des choses plus importantes dans la vie qu'une coupe de cheveux ?

« Quoi mes cheveux ? T'aimes pas ? Ben c'est le but ! Et j'espère que personne n'aime ! »

« Euh Lily »

Clara essayait d'avancer doucement vers son amie, qui avait l'air de péter un câble. Elle n'était pas elle-même, et il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Lily, viens on va monter dans le dortoir »

Lily regarda Sirius Black une dernière fois avec un regard furieux. James, qui se tenait derrière lui, s'avança et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Mec, laisse-la tranquille, s'il te plaît »

Son ami le regarda et fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger lui-même vers son dortoir. James le regarda s'éloigner, lança un petit sourire à Lily et le suivit.

Cette dernière, légèrement sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer, se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol et regarda Remus et Peter suivre les deux autres dans leur dortoir. Des larmes se mirent alors à couler toutes seules le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Ils n'ont jamais été méchants avec moi. »

« Alors ça, Lily, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien savoir. Il faut qu'on en parle. »

Lily hocha la tête et prit la main que son amie lui présentait pour se relever. Elle était faible, mais elle réussit à monter jusque dans son dortoir. Une fois là, elle s'assit sur son lit et prit un coussin qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Elle commença à le massacrer avec ses mains, alors que Clara s'était assise sur son lit à elle en face du sien et attendait patiemment que son amie veuille bien lui raconter ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je… C'était la semaine passée… »

Clara hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre Lily.

« Je rentrais de chez Aurore. Tu te rappelles d'Aurore ? Je t'en ai parlé. »

Clara hocha la tête.

« Voilà, donc je rentrais de chez elle, parce qu'elle avait fait une fête. En plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis allée à cette fête. Je déteste faire la fête. J'aurais jamais dû y aller. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lily ? »

Lily essuya une larme avec sa manche avant de regarder Clara dans les yeux et de continuer son histoire.

« Il y a… ce… cet… homme qui me suivait… Et j'ai tourné dans l'allée, mais il devait pas y avoir un mur au bout… Il n'y avait jamais eu de mur… Et là… »

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Lily reprit son souffle. Cette histoire n'était pas facile à raconter. Elle n'avait déjà pas réussi à en parler avec ses parents.

« Je me suis retrouvée prise au piège… Et il y avait cet homme… Il était horrible… Il me faisait peur… Il était vraiment horrible… »

« Lily… »

Le visage de Clara passa d'une jolie teinte bronzée qu'elle avait réussi à se faire pendant les vacances, à une pâleur de mort.

« Dis moi pas qu'il t'as… »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Il m'a violée. Du moins il a essayé, il a réussi mais ça aurait été plus long et plus horrible si… un homme… il m'a sauvée tu comprends ? »

« Et tu sais qui c'est ? »

Lily secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne savait rien de cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne.

« J'ai vu des lumières. Des jets bleus, rouges, verts… Des sorts… C'était un sorcier, j'en suis sûre, mais de la à savoir qui c'est. Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais. »

« Ça explique tout »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve attirante. Je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de problèmes. Et puis James il n'était même pas là pour me sauver. Il a dit qu'il serait là tout le temps. »

« Lily, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu traverser tout le pays pour venir te sauver, et il n'était même pas au courant de ce qui t'arrivais. Peut-être que si tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments au lieu de toujours le repousser… Mais on ne sait même pas ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas. »

Lily hocha la tête tristement.

« Maintenant c'est trop tard. »

Son amie secoua la tête, se leva et prit les mains de Lily dans les siennes.

« Ce n'est jamais trop tard Lil's. Il faut juste que tu trouve le courage de te relever, que tu passes à autre chose, que tu penses à ton avenir. Laisse ce gros pervers derrière toi. Les hommes ne sont pas tous comme ça tu sais. »

Lily baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux un moment avant de la relever pour regarder Clara dans les yeux.

« Merci d'être là pour moi…»


	4. Chapter 4

Excellent. J'adooore vos reviews. Merci beaucoup pour toute cette lecture et j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner vos impressions comme ça.

Allez… Je suis de bonne humeur alors je vous mets la suite… Elle n'est pas très longue, mais étant donné que vous vouliez voir l'entrée de Lily dans la Grande Salle, j'ai fais un chapitre exprès.

Pourtant, je tiens à vous dire que je pars vendredi soir pour deux semaines. C'est demain donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais terminé la fic d'ici là. Il faudra prendre votre mal en patience… Désolée. Vous pouvez toujours m'écrire des reviews que je lirais à mon retour… ^^

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux complètement gonflés à force d'avoir pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un sur toute cette histoire. Garder tout cela à l'intérieur n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« T'es prête pour la Grande Salle ? » demanda Clara, qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit, l'inondant de lumière.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir manger quelque chose. » s'exclama Lily en se levant sur ses coudes.

« Effectivement, parce que si tu restes assise, c'est moi qui vais te faire léviter jusqu'à cette foutue sale et t'attacher à un banc à la table des serpentards. » dit-elle sur un ton de menace.

Lily esquissa un sourire.

« Attends-moi, je prends une douche et j'arrive. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Sans se regarder dans le miroir, elle se déshabilla et prit sa douche rapidement, en évitant le plus possible de se regarder. Elle n'aimait pas voir son corps nu. Elle se dégoûtait.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain prête et habillée de son uniforme quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je suis prête. »

Clara lui sourit et remarqua le fait qu'elle n'avait même pas séché ses cheveux, mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

Elle descendirent toutes les deux dans la Salle Commune, et se retrouvèrent face aux maraudeurs.

« Salut Clara » dit Sirius Black avec un sourire charmeur. « Tu as rêvé de moi ? »

« Non, pas que je me souvienne. »

Puis elle lança un regard à Lily.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire ? » chuchota-t-elle à son amie en regardant à nouveau Sirius.

Lily baissa la tête, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et après quelques secondes, releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sirius, qui avait l'air effrayé. Cela aurait pu lui paraître amusant à un autre moment et dans d'autres circonstance de voir qu'elle effrayait le grand Sirius Black, mais pour l'heure, elle ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. » dit-elle alors calmement. « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi, tu ne m'as rien fait. »

Elle voulut ajouter « toi », mais s'en abstint. Elle n'allait pas non plus raconter ses malheurs aux maraudeurs pour qu'ils soient étalés au grand jour d'ici une semaine.

« T'inquiètes pas. James m'a parlé. »

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

Elle regarda alors James, qui avait prit un temps rouge cramoisi, et regardait Sirius avec de grands yeux.

« Enfin… Il m'a parlé… Je veux dire qu'il m'a parlé pour me calmer et pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas forcément quelque chose à voir avec ta colère… Enfin tu comprends quoi ? » dit-il en passant une main derrière sa tête, gêné.

Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea, sans un mot de plus, vers la sortie. Elle entendit James donner un coup derrière la tête de Sirius en lançant un « Quel con ! » discret et comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait dans la tête de ces deux-là.

Elle se retrouva rapidement devant la Grande Salle, avec Clara à ses côtés, et les maraudeurs pas loin derrière. Si elle avait réussi à les affronter eux, entrer dans cette salle ne devait pas être si difficile.

Quoique les maraudeurs n'étaient que quatre.

Elle respira un bon coup, et n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'entrer quand son amie ouvrit la porte.

Des têtes se retournèrent alors vers eux. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment arrivé au meilleur des moments, car c'était l'heure où tout le monde déjeunait, mais elle pouvait le faire.

Elle entendit alors des gens chuchoter, sentit des regards la transpercer. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle avait une drôle de tête. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas fut de sentir une main serrer la sienne.

Quand les autres élèves virent James Potter prendre la main de Lily Evans, tous se turent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire aux maraudeurs, et il avait bien l'air de vouloir lancer un sort au premier qui oserait dire une chose de plus.

Lily n'était pas très à l'aise, mais regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, droit et fier, et lui sourit.

« Merci »


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeey qui c'est qui est de retour ?? ^^

Et voici la suite et fin. Désolée pour le retard et pour la fin assez rapide, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais continuer, donc je préfère finir sur une touche heureuse ! ^^

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que cet événement c'était produit, mais James et Lily n'avait pas reparlé depuis. Elle, à son habitude, passait à côté de lui en gardant le plus d'écart possible, et lui n'essayait pas de venir lui parler, comme s'il en avait peur.

Ce comportement, Lily l'avait remarqué. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, James se comportait avec elle de manière distante et n'osait pas l'approcher. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, mais elle commençait à s'attrister de cette situation. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir parler avec lui.

Alors qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, un soir, elle descendit dans la salle commune de sa maison, et ne fut que moyennement surprise de voir l'objet de ses pensées assis seul sur un canapé. Ses amis n'étant pas avec lui, elle se risqua à s'approcher, en vérifiant tout de même que son pyjama était le plus anti-sexe possible.

« Salut »

James tourna la tête et lui lança un léger sourire.

« Tu dors pas ? »

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, mais remarqua qu'il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Je n'y arrive plus beaucoup depuis quelque temps. »

Il hocha discrètement la tête et prit la gazette qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant lui.

« J'étais en train de lire ça. » dit-il en la reposant.

« Et y a-t-il des nouvelles intéressantes dans le monde des sorciers ? »

Il fronça alors les sourcils et parut hésitant. Puis, il lui tendit le journal en soupirant.

« Je crois que l'article à la page quatre pourrait te faire plus ou moins plaisir »

Étonnée, elle haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, oubliant toutes les règles de distances qu'elle s'était imposées ces derniers temps. De toute façon, elle s'était bien rendu compte que ce garçon-là ne lui ferait aucun mal.

D'un geste rapide, elle tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle qui devrait l'intéresser. Son cœur cessa de battre et la couleur s'enfuit de son visage. Elle tourna alors le regard vers James. Ses grands yeux le fixait, et il ne pu faire autre chose que baisser la tête.

« C'est Clara ? »

James secoua la tête, et Lily, en avalant difficilement sa salive, tourna à nouveau le regard vers l'article qui se trouvait à côté d'une photo d'allée sombre. Une allée qui ressemblait beaucoup à une autre qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir.

« JACK FEROT, LE VIOLEUR DES RUES BASSES, A ENFIN ETE ARRETE. RETROUVE HIER A COTE DU CORPS SANS VIE DE PATRICIA SELMOUR, JEUNE SORCIERE DE VINGT ANS QU'IL VENAIT DE VIOLER ET DE TABASSER A MORT, L'HOMME, POUR SA DEFENSE, A TENTER DE FAIRE CROIRE AUX AURORES QUI SE TROUVAIENT SUR PLACE QUE C'ETAIT ELLE LA RESPONSABLE DANS L'HISTOIRE, MAIS CELA FAIT PLUSIEURS MOIS MAINTENANT QUE NOUS ETIONS A LA RECHERCHE DE CET HOMME, QUI N'EN ETAIT PAS A SA PREMIERE VICTIME. SEULES DEUX DES SEPT JEUNES FILLES QU'IL A VIOLEES ONT SURVECU A CES AGRESSIONS, SAUVEES A TEMPS… »

Elle ne lut pas la suite de l'article. Elle savait que cet article parlait de l'homme qui hantait tous ses cauchemars depuis cet été.

Alors, elle leva à nouveau la tête vers James. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, toujours aussi blanche du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore repris des couleurs. Elle le regarda longuement alors qu'il ne savait pas ou se mettre.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Même si ce serait une très bonne excuse, ce serait mentir de te dire que ça se voit. Je ne te dirais pas non plus que quelqu'un me l'a dit, parce que je ne veux pas créer de problèmes à qui que ce soit. En fait… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et posa son visage dans ses mains.

Lily fixa alors le plafond et parut comprendre.

« C'était toi… »

James releva la tête et se contenta de la regarder.

« C'était toi cette nuit-là. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'aurais pu finir comme les cinq autres filles au fond de cette ruelle. »

Il ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste qui pourrait la contredire. Elle savait que c'était lui. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là dès qu'elle aurait besoin de lui et il n'avait pas menti enfin de compte.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

James fronça les sourcils et une voix enrouée lui répondit.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de truc dont j'ai envie de me vanter. Et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en te rappelant cette histoire. En plus, je pensais que ça irait mieux si tu pensais que je ne savais rien de cette histoire. Tu aurais pu penser que j'avais pitié de toi du fait de t'avoir vu dans une telle situation, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas tu sais. Je suis juste vraiment énervé contre moi-même de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ce soir-là. » dit-il en frappant sur la table.

Lily, qui n'avait cessé de pleurer, continua à le fixer un moment et se leva dans l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre, mais prise d'un élan de gratitude, elle se lança sur James et le serra dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus logique à faire, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Merci » sanglota-t-elle, alors qu'il se remettait du choc.

La surprise passée, il enlaça ses bras atour d'elle et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'elle pleurait contre lui.

« C'est normal… »

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily s'était endormie, et James la coucha sur le canapé, se couchant derrière elle pour l'entourer de ses bras. C'est ainsi que les autres les retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se réveilleraient pendant les cinq prochaines années de leur vie.


End file.
